24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Myers
Nina Myers (1968-2006) was a double agent who worked at the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit while at the same time covertly selling information and services to terrorist organizations. In 2002 she was exposed as a mole and a traitor. After she was exposed, she killed several people while attempting to escape from CTU headquarters, including Teri Bauer. Day One Nina was second-in-command of the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) during Day One, behind Jack Bauer, who was her former lover. She was also involved with Tony Almeida, who later became Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Though a traitor, Nina withstood much scrutiny and helped Jack immensely during the first part of Day One, where Ira Gaines was in charge of the operation. Knowning there was a backup plan, she played along with Jack in an attempt to maintain her cover. However, things didn't go her way when Ira Gaines, unaware of her double-agent status, ordered her killed at the hand of Jack Bauer. Jack saved her life by putting her in a flak jacket before the shot. However, when Plan B (the Drazen plan) went into effect, she was fully in their pay, and sold out CTU. At the end of the first season, it was revealed that Nina, also known as Yelena, was a traitor, who had been aiding the assassination attempts on (then Senator, later President) David Palmer in conjunction with the Drezen family. After her cover was blown, Nina attempted to run from CTU, but Jack's wife Teri overheard a conversation that would have compromised her escape, so Nina killed Teri. Jack identified her as the traitor by tracking video evidence that she murdered Jamey Farrell, who, though a double-agent sold to Ira Gaines, did not have a Drezen connection. Nina had previously betrayed herself by telling Jack that the body of his daughter, Kim Bauer had been recovered by the harbor patrol, but after Jack took out the Drezen's (in the complete opposite of what Nina's lie was supposed to effect), Jack's request for the body (and the realization that there was none found) led him to identify Nina as a traitor. Jack did wish to murder Nina, and had his chance on day 1, but restrained himself under talk from cooler CTU operatives. Nina was tried and convicted, and sent to prison. Day Two In the second season, Jack traced the person who sold the plans about CTU to a group that bombed it to Nina. Jack developed plan with two edges; the first a presidental pardon for Nina, and the second his personal vendetta against her, which led Nina to believe Jack cared more about killing her for the murder of his wife than anything else. Nina accepted both aspects, to the point where, once she got a drop on Jack, she demanded the pardon for the murder of Jack Bauer as an additional condition of her cooperation. Under Jack's urging, President Palmer agreed, though she was captured shortly afterwards, unable to carry out her threat to Jack. President Palmer lived up to his end of the agreement, though he did place her in custody in Los Angeles, the target of the nuclear bomb, to share in the fate of everybody else. Day Three In the third season, Jack encountered Nina again in Mexico while both were attempting to buy a deadly biological weapon (although for different reasons). She was captured and taken back to CTU headquarters, where she attempted to corrupt their computer servers and escape. However, she was cornered by Jack's daughter Kim, who by this time had become a CTU agent. The standoff was interrupted when Jack shot Nina in the shoulder. Though Nina attempted to convince Jack that she was still of value alive, Jack executed her in cold blood. Known Facts Little is known about Nina's history or motives. However she is multilingual: aside from English, she is seen speaking Serbian, German and Arabic, and it is quite possible she speaks even more languages than that. Rumors say that she will be featured in 24: The Game Death She was killed by Jack Bauer during a subsequent incident at CTU in 2006. Appearances Day 1 * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am * 3:00am-4:00am * 4:00am-5:00am * 5:00am-6:00am * 6:00am-7:00am * 7:00am-8:00am * 8:00am-9:00am * 9:00am-10:00am * 10:00am-11:00am * 11:00am-12:00pm * 12:00pm-1:00pm * 1:00pm-2:00pm * 2:00pm-3:00pm * 3:00pm-4:00pm * 4:00pm-5:00pm * 5:00pm-6:00pm * 6:00pm-7:00pm * 7:00pm-8:00pm * 8:00pm-9:00pm * 9:00pm-10:00pm * 10:00pm-11:00pm * 11:00pm-12:00am Day 2 * 12:00pm-1:00pm * 1:00pm-2:00pm * 2:00pm-3:00pm * 3:00pm-4:00pm * 4:00pm-5:00pm * 5:00pm-6:00pm Day 3 * 9:00pm-10:00pm * 10:00pm-11:00pm * 11:00pm-12:00am * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am Myers, Nina